Cardinal
by MysticEchoes
Summary: Cardinal is Robin's sister. Adoptive sister. She was raised by Batman along side Robin. After Robin left to join the Titans, Cardinal decides she would like to visit her brother. After setting eyes on a certain 'speed-demon', and spending quite a lot of time with him, she feels like she's in love. But will Robin let her be? Pairings: Cardinal/Kid Flash. Robstar BBRae Cyborg/? Teen
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I took my bag, looking back at Bruce, my adoptive father, "You sure you won't need my help?" I asked him, already knowing the answer. "I'll be fine. Go visit you're brother, Vanessa." Bruce said, before nodding. I placed my mask over my eyes, making sure my blonde waves didn't get in the way.

"Only if you are positively sure. I thought I told you to start calling me Ness?" I said, laughing a bit. He shook his head in response, giving me a pat on the back.

"Go on now, _Ness_." he said with a small smile. I grinned as he used my nickname. He usually called me Cardinal, which was my superhero name. Otherwise, he called me Vanessa, my real name.

I walked towards Alfred, giving him a small hug, "Take care of him." I said, releasing him from the hug. I smiled softly at him.

"Oh, Master Bruce is in good hands, Miss Vanessa." he said, smiling back at me. I gave Alfred permission to call me Vanessa, only because it didn't sound right when saying Miss Ness.

I turned toward the door, grabbing my car keys off of the small table that sat beside the door. I placed my hand on the cold doorknob, turning it slowly. I quickly turned, before giving Bruce a hug. Surprisingly, he hugged me back. "I'll miss you." I whispered.

"I'll miss you as well, Ness." he said, squeezing me gently. I pulled back, turning back toward the door, before exiting it. "Bye." I said one last time, closing the door behind me.

**Chapter One**

I grinned up at the huge T-shaped tower. I was minutes away from seeing my older brother. He wasn't my real brother, but he was close enough. I walked up to the main door, walking inside slowly. There was an elevator, which looked as though it lead up to another room. I pressed the up button, hearing the bell ding shortly after, opening the door. I stepped in, the door shutting behind me. The elevator rose, taking my up pretty high before dinging once again.

I walked into the room, "Hey, Di-" I stopped myself, noticing the other people in the room. There where at least ten other people in the room. "Uh, hey.." I said sheepishly. I almost outed my own brother. I didn't even know he was apart of a team. I thought he had just went off on his own.

Dick stared at me, as thought he wasn't expecting me. Did Bruce tell him I was coming? I smiled a bit, "This would be less awkward if someone else would talk." I said, giving a small fake laugh.

A orange skinned girl floated over to me, grinning widely. She had long red hair, with wide green eyes, "Greetings! I am Starfire." she said, grabbing my hand forcefully. I smiled softly at her.

"Hi there. I'm Va-" Dick stopped me by pulling me away from Starfire. "This will only take a sec." he said, taking me into another room. It looked like his room back home. I assumed it was his room here.

"That was rude, don't you think?" I asked, glaring slightly. He shook his head before pinching the bridge of his nose. He paced around his room, whispering to himself.

"What?" I asked, placing my hand on my hip. He looked up at me, "Don't give me an attitude." he said, before he stopped pacing.

"What's your problem, Dick?" I asked, getting slightly angry.

"What's my problem? You're my problem. You come to my tower out of nowhere, almost out me- let alone yourself- in front of my team and girl friend and with no reason at all. That's my problem." he retorted, causing my to flinch. He's never yelled at me like that before.

"Ooo, Richie has a girlfriend. The red head, isn't it? I always knew you had a thing for red heads, like Barbara. I was never too fond of Barbara though. But, with this one, I approve." I started, "Anyways, I'm sorry. I didn't know there would be people here. I thought you were on your own. Bruce didn't tell me anything about this little team you have. I'm here because I missed my older brother." I finished, my voice lower than before.

"You could have called before hand so I could've prepared, and told you some rules." he said, lowering his voice, ignoring my little statement about his girlfriend. I looked at him dumbfounded. What he serious? _Rules?_

"Really, Dick? Rules?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Yes, rules. Like, for instance, NEVER call me Dick, Richard or anything related to my real name in front of my team mates. You should've already known that. Don't go by Vanessa, because you know that would out me and Bruce both. Go by Cardinal. You aren't aloud to go on missions with the team, I can't risk you being hurt," he stopped for a second, thinking of more rules. I couldn't help but feel like I was a little kid again. He was sure treating me like one. "Oh, and no dating." he finished. My mouth was wide open.

"Are you serious? I could totally help the team. With both of our mad "Batman" skills, we'd rule!" I smiled. "Plus, I am going to fight whether you like it or not." I said, smirking.

He sighed in defeat, "Fine, but all of the other rules are still intact. Especially the dating one. I will literally castrate anyone who lays a finger on you." I couldn't help but laugh, but I quickly tossed my hand over my mouth.

"But that little green guy is such a hottie!" I kidded, smiling. "Let's not forget the one with the arrows." I said, dreamily. Now that one wasn't such a lie, although I pretended it was.

Dick, or Robin, snarled, "I swear, if they ever lay a hand on you, I'll-" I cut him off mid-sentence, "I know, I know. You'll 'castrate' them." I said, putting quotation marks around castrate.

"Besides," Robin started, cooling down a bit, "The little green dude is practically taken." he said, smirking at me.

"Let me guess, the one with the cloak who's wearing the leotard?" I asked. He nodded. "Wait, what do you mean by 'practically'?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, let's just forget it. It's hard to explain." he said, running a hand through his hair. I shrugged.

"Well, I guess I should go out there and meet your little friends." I said, sighing. I really wasn't prepared to meet anyone. I had on normal clothes, besides my mask. Robin noticed this.

"You may want to change into your uniform first." he said, looking carefully at the clothes I had chosen to wear. I nodded, agreeing. "Oh, by the way, If the cloaked one doesn't like you, don't take it personally. It took her a year or so to warm up to me, and I am pretty sure she still has troubles liking the green one." he said, not using their names. Maybe he wanted that to be a surprise, I didn't know.

He left me in his room to change. I locked the door before changing into my uniform. It was a one piece. It was somewhat like a leotard, only shorts instead of a bikini like bottom. It had tank top like sleeves, silver sparkles covering the left shoulder, along with red sparkles lining it. The right shoulder was plain black, which went over my right breast. The sparkles from the left shoulder crossed over underneath my right breast, stopping at my right side. There was a slit below that, showing my skin, along with more silver sparkles with red lining sparkles below that. Then, another slit below that, concluding with a small sparkly silver skirt like cloth, cover over some of the black shorts, showing most of my legs. There were silver gloves along with the outfit. I wore black tights underneath the uniform, kicking it off with black knee length boots.

I walked out of Robin's room, looking one last time in the mirror. I walked into the common room, and all eyes were suddenly on me. Robin's eyes widened, looking at my outfit. He scurried towards me, hiding me with his cape.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked, quietly. I grinned.

"My uniform, of course. You told me to change."

"Yeah, ha ha, very funny. No go change into your real uniform." he said, trying to cover me as best as he could. I shook my head.

"Robin, this _is _my real uniform." I said, coming out from behind him. I heard a small whistle come from the guy with arrows. I grinned, before winking at him.

"Ooo, looks like Speedy's gotta new girl." I heard the robotic one say. Robin glared at both Speedy and the robotic guy.

"What happened to your old, less showy one?" he asked, glaring daggers at Speedy. All he did was smirk.

"Well, Bats and I changed it up. Obviously." I said, looking around the room.

"And he approved of this?!" he asked, in a tone I didn't like.

"Well, he didn't at first, but I talked him into it. It didn't take much." I replied, as my glove started to slip. I pulled it up.

"But-" Robin started, but I cut him off once again, "No. No buts. I've changed it, and that's final. Don't give me any of your shit." I said, more like kind of yelled.

"Fine, if you want to look slutty, that's fine by me." He muttered under his breath, but I still heard. I shook my head at him.

"Leave it alone, ass-wipe." I glared, flipping my hair over my shoulder. He had practically called most of the girls in the room sluts. His own girlfriend was wearing a crop top and a mini skirt. I shrugged it off.

"Damn, girl's got a mouth." the robotic man said. I nodded, grinning. I looked at all of them, still wondering what their names were.

"So, yeah, I'm Cardinal. You know, like the bird. No special powers, just kick ass moves. Learned them from Batman, yada yada." I introduced, running a hand through my hair. "Now it's your turn. I already know Starfire, since she introduced herself." I said, waiting for someone to talk.

The green boy grinned before speaking, "I'm Beast Boy!" he started, "The name kinda explains my powers. You know, I can turn into animals." he finished holding his had out. I shook it before nodding.

"Cyborg's the name. Kinda self explanatory just like the grass stain." he said, referring to Beast Boy. I waved at him.

A girl dressed in bumblebee like clothes stepped forward. She grabbed my hand, shaking it, "Bee here. It's short for Bumblebee." she said, grinning. "Nice to meet ya." I nodded, smiling back.

She stepped away, before two boys, about twelve years old, sped up to me. The one on top kisses my hand softly before speaking, "Hola, senorita Cardinal. Mas y Menos." he said, referring to himself as Mas, and the other as Menos. I smiled softly, before they ran away. I knew what they said, but I didn't really speak fluent Spanish.

"Kid Flash." I felt the whisper on my neck. I jumped slightly, turning around, but no one was there. I turned back around to see am orange haired boy. He lifted my hand and kissed it softly. I flushed and smiled, curtsying a bit. "Fastest boy alive." he said, grinning. I could practically see Robin seething in anger. This boy was cuter than Speedy. I noticed the lighting bolts that were on the sides of his mask. "Hi." I grinned. He was the only one I really talked to.

"Ooo, looks like ya got some competition, Speeds." Bee grinned. Speedy glared at Kid Flash, and I giggled. Kid Flash sped over to the couch, sitting. Robin was glaring at him, being way to protective over me. He muttered something under his breath.

Aqualad waved, "Aqualad." was all he said. I smiled at him.

"Well, I know you're Speedy, so no need to introduce yourself. What about you?" I asked, looking towards the cloaked girl. She was reading. "Raven." she said in a monotone voice. I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said, smiling softly.

It was silent for a moment. Starfire, Robin;s girlfriend rushed up to me, grabbing my hand, "Would you like to go to the mall of shopping with me later? What is your favorite color? May we be the friends of best?" she asked gripping my hand rather firmly.

"Uhh, sure, purple and yeah." I said, rubbing my hand softly. She had one strong grip. She squealed, happily. I looked at Robin, who smiled sheepishly.

"Not now, though Starfire. I think I just need to settle in." I said, giving her a soft smile. She nodded in agreement.

"I'll show you to your room." Kid Flash zoomed up before saying. He wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled, "You know, I'd be fine with that, but I don't think Robbie over here would."

Robin grabbed my hand roughly, before taking my bag and dragging me to my new room. He let go of my hand and I rubbed it.

"Dude, not cool. That hurt." I sighed after saying. He glared at me.

"What the hell did I just tell you?" he yelled, making me wince. He through my bag on the bed. I sat beside it, waiting for the rest to come.

"I specifically said no dating, and what do you do? You flirt your ass off in that slutty outfit. God, you're acting really stupid. Hell, not really. More like completely. You're acting like a whore." he yelled, pointing at me with every you. I cringed. He had never said that to me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

As soon as Robin saw the tear, he immediately regretted saying it, "Wait, Ness, I-"

I shook my head, "You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it." I said, wiping the tears away.

"But, I-"

"No. No buts. Just, please leave." I said, turning my face. "I'm-" he started.

"Go." I said, more forcefully. He left without another word.

**Author's Note:** This is my second TT fan fic! I really liked writing this one. It was fun. I will try to have another chapter up soon, but I can't promise any dates. I have school, along with color guard. Then I have to help with my dad's one million garage sales. I'll start on the other as soon as I post this.

I made Robin a little mean, but hey! It's Robin. He's... Well, Robin. Anyways, I have kind of lost interest in Capturing Kisses, but I will try to update that one asap too! Also, I don;t think the girls are sluts and Cardinal's outfit looks Waaaaay cute in real life. It was hard to explain.

[b]Disclaimer:[/b] I do not own the Teen Titans, nor will I ever. If I did, Robin and Starfire would have been together WAY before Tokyo and BBRae would SOOOOO happen. I would also of continued with a sixth season instead of TTG.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke up, sweating and panting from the nightmare I had. I looked over to my clock. It said 5:20 AM. I groaned, leaning my head against the pillow. I had slept for a while. The last thing I remember was Robin yelling at me, and then I just fell asleep. I felt bad for not going to the 'Mall of Shopping' with Starfire, but Robin had most likely explained to her that I just needed time.

After what seemed like forever, I finally got up, realizing I couldn't sleep anymore. I grabbed a normal pair of sweats, along with a tank top that went half way down my stomach. I took one of Robin's old sweatshirts that he left at the Wayne Mansion. The back had originally said Grayson, but the son had faded away leaving only Gray. I walked into the bathroom, hoping that they would have a spare towel I could use. Thankfully, they did.

I quickly stripped out of my uniform, before stepping into the wide bathtub. It wasn't as big as the one at the mansion, but it was still fairly big. I washed my hair, using my apple scented shampoo. I got out, drying myself quickly with the towel, before dressing.

I sighed walking out of the bathroom and down the hall to my room. I grabbed my favorite book, _Withering Heights_, by Emily Bronte. It had the oh-so charming Heathcliff in it.

I sat on the Titan's circular couch, pulling my legs beneath me, and putting the sleeves of the sweatshirt over my hands. It was really big on me, but it was comfortable. Plus, it still had a small scent of Robin on it.

Hands went over my eyes quickly. I squealed. "Guess." they said, the voice sounding awfully familiar. I thought for a second before answering, "I bet it's that super hot, arrow guy, isn't it? Speedy, am I right?" I grinned, knowing it was Kid Flash.

I felt the hands stiffen, "Hell no, I'm not arrow boy." he said, taking his hands away from my eyes. He jumped over the side of the couch, "Whatcha reading?" he asked, leaning over to see the book. I closed the book, putting it under my leg.

"Oh, it's too inappropriate for your eyes." I smiled. He looked at me in surprise, "R-really?" he asked.

"Guess you'll never know." I smirked. He looked at me, and before I knew it, he wasn't there. I felt my leg being lifted quickly, and then dropped back down, the book gone from beneath it. _Damn._ I thought. _Forgot he was fast._

He looked at the book, before throwing it on the table in front of us. He turned toward me, "Lies, that's just some stupid classic."

"It's not stupid, it's very good, thank you very much." I said, glaring playfully. I touched my face, making sure I had put my mask on this morning. Thank go I had. Robin would of just yelled even more if I hasn't. I sighed as I remembered our fight. Kid Flash looked at me questionably.

"You okay?" he asked before poking my arm. I looked at where he'd poked me, nodding in the process. I looked at my watch. 7:00. Already. Robin would be up soon.

"So, uh, I like your sweatshirt." Kid Flash said. I grinned, remembering it only said Gray.

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. It was special to me, but not exactly attractive.

"Yeah, but I have a question about it," he started. I nodded for him to go on. "Uh, why does it say Gray on the back?" he asked, glancing at the back. I chuckled a bit.

"It used to be Robin's, and well, I guess he just liked Gray." I lied. He nodded, acting as though he understood, but I could tell from his face that he didn't.

Robin walked in, without me knowing. I heard the refrigerator close, and I turned. I could tell that he was staring at the sweatshirt. Maybe it brought back memories, I didn't know. Maybe he was just pissed that I was wearing it?

"You really shouldn't be wearing that. It's mine." he complained, taking his eggs to the counter.

I shook my head, "Shouldn't have left it at the batcave," I began, rolling my eyes in the process, "It's been mine for a couple years now. Batman said I could have it." I finished.

He slammed the eggs on the counter, trying to be gentle, but failing completely. I was sure a couple eggs broke. I flinched, not expecting it.

"I don't give a damn what Batman said. It's mine. Just because I left it, doesn't mean it's automatically yours. I left tons of things behind, but that doesn't me-" He was interrupted by me.

I glared at him, standing up, "Oh, shut the hell up Robin. You have NO clue how I felt after you left. Why did you leave Robin? Huh? Because of an argument between you and Bru-Batman. Put your big boy pants on and stop being an ass about everything, Dick." I yelled, standing my ground. He stared at me in shock. Was he not used to me using swear words, or what?

"Did you just call him a dick?" Kid Flash asked in a surprised tone. I then realized what I did. I had actually outed his name. I bit my lip.

"Uh, yeah. I, um, called him a dick." I replied, wide-eyed. I glanced over to Kid Flash, before turning my attention back to Robin. He had an "Oh shit." look on this face.

Kid Flash erupted with laughter.

I mouthed a subtle 'sorry' to Robin, before she slowly continued to make his breakfast. I won this time, and he knew it. I knew he'd probably tell me off later about the incident.

I turned back to Kid Flash, who was now getting over his laughing fit. He wiped an invisible tear, "That was great." he said. I gave him a small smile, and breathed a laugh.

TTTTT

After everyone had finally awaken, Beast Boy being the last, Robin ordered a training session for everyone. Kid Flash darted after hearing that. By darted, I mean he was there one second, then gone the next.

Knowing Robin, I automatically assumed that we would be sparring first, which we did. He allowed no weapons or powers. Only hands. Great. He paired us in groups of two since there were six of us. Starfire and Raven were together, along with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Of course he would put the two of us together. But what he didn't know was that Batman trained me even harder after he had left. He wanted to make sure I was ready for anything. Literally anything.

Star and Raven were first to battle. Star went into warrior princess mode just to prove her strength, but anytime she would touch Raven, she'd freak out and ask is she was okay. She was fine, but Star still thought she had to ask after every time. This made Raven win because Star let her guard down every time she attacked.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were next. It resulted in disqualification of Cyborg. He used his sonic cannon, resulting in Beast Boy being slightly burned. Cy got a little to frustrated.

Then, it was down to Robin and me. He stood in his fighting stance, while I tried to think of my first maneuver. He didn't give me a chance to, starting immediately. He ran towards me, using all of his speed. I quickly dipped down, sweeping his feet from beneath him. Point one for Cardinal.

Robin quickly got up, moving his fist outward for a swift punch to my cheek. I'll admit, it hurt, but I quickly retaliated by kicking him in the ribs. He doubled over, but came back up.

I knew that was one of his weaknesses. I always have. He sent a kick toward my stomach, but I slid out of the way before he reached me.

"Copying me now, are we?" I smirked, knowing by his facial expression that he was getting mad. I winked, before back hand springing, kicking him in the jaw in the process. I heard him groan, before retaliating once again.

He threw another punch, but I moved to where it only grazed me. I tried to focus, but he swept his foot, which instantly knocked me to the ground. He put his legs on both sides of me, punching my face multiple times.

I tasted blood in my mouth. It tasted horrible. I could feel parts of my face start to bruise. Once he saw the blood he instantly stopped. I could tell by the look on his face that he felt sorry. He cringed as he looked at my face. Was it really that bad? I mean, it couldn't have been. We had fought like this before back at the batcave, but I guess this was worse somehow.

I felt five pairs of eyes on me, some looking at me in disbelief, some concerned. Robin's were both, along with many other things. He got off of me, helping me up, but I couldn't stand well. He put his arm around me, helping me to the Infirmary. I didn't need to be there though. I was perfectly fine. Or at least I thought I was.

As soon as we got to the infirmary, I was immediately checked out from my face down to my ankle. I an immense amount of pain in my ankle that I hadn't felt before. I could hear Robin's many apologies.

"I'm so sorry. I just got so carried away. I let my feelings get the best of me." he apologized, concern taking over his face. I shook my head slightly, grabbing his hand.

"That's how Bats taught us. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I failed." I said quietly. He gently wiped blood from the corner of my mouth, trying not to hear me.

"No, I shouldn't have been that hard on you. You weren't trained as much as I was." he replied. At this, I got angry.

"Dick don't even go there." I started, looking around the room to make sure no one else was there before continuing, "I trained way harder than you think after you left."

I stood up, quickly falling back into my sitting position. Yep. Just as I thought. My ankle was either fractured, or broken. I wasn't sure which one.

Robin gave me a stern look, which told me I needed to stay off my feet. I sighed, knowing he was right. He grabbed a chair that sat next to the bed, along with some medical supplies.

He sat in the chair, placing my ankle in his lap. He examined it, placing his hand on it lightly, which made me suck in a deep breath. I winced. He automatically removed his hand, giving me a silent sorry. I shrugged.

"My sweep must of fractured it." he said. I looked down at my ankle, noticing it was bruised and quite swollen.

"I've had worse happen to me." I shrugged again, giving a small smile. He nodded, agreeing. He slowly wrapped a bandage around my ankle, being careful of the swollen portion.

After he had finished wrapping, he carefully put my foot down beside the other. He grabbed for a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. He put the alcohol on the cotton ball and wiped the cuts I had on my face. It stung, but I bared with it.

"Thanks for-" I started, but my brother stopped me.

"Don't, Ness. It was my fault. The least I could do is help." he told me, giving me one of his smiles.

"You're an idiot." I laughed, and he stopped cleaning my wounds.

"Am I?" He asked, grinning.

"Most Definitely." I replied.

TTTTT

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know you guys probably hate me, but at least I updated. Yes, I know, it's been a month or two. I really do not know how long this is because I am typing in on my sister's AlphaSmart- a word processor.  
I feel like I am making this story boring. Is it? Please tell me the truth so I can improve. I need some ideas on how to make the story fun.

I had three reviews as of the other day! Thank you to the guest, Rosealina1234, and MonkiXMania much for reviewing. I loved them! I have about 100 reads, which REALLY surprises me. Capturing Kisses just recently got 100 reads, and it's been on here for way longer. Thank you to the ones who have followed and read as well. I appreciate it!

So for any of you who have read the Maximum Ride series, just to let you know, I am starting a fan fiction for that! I am incredibly excited. I have the WHOLE plot planned out. It's awesome. Anyways, I will start typing on a new chapter! You won't have wait as long for this one. I have Saturday School (my school is incredibly stupid) tomorrow, so I'll work on it then.

Greg Cipes is following me on Twitter c; I was excited when it happened. :D And I am obsessed with Tumblr! You should follow me ;D miss-madi-grayson is my username!

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I still do not own the Teen Titans. I know, it sucks, but I can't help that. I really wish I did so I could meet Greg Cipes, Tara Strong, Khary Payton, Hynden Walch, and the guy who plays Robin, who I can't think the name of at the moment. Arg, it will annoy me until I figure out. I looked it up. Yes, I am a cheater. It's Scott Menville And I'd also be rich, because right now I am as poor as a piece of dirt. :D I'm serious.

Buh-bye!


End file.
